The Vampire Prince
by silver gaze
Summary: Seventh year is finally here and James Potter has finally gotten Lily Evans to go out with him. Life is carefree and great. Little do they know that a vampire is in their mists and is working for a Prince who is eager for a bride...
1. Prince Daydrine

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

Prologue: Prince Daydrine

News of the Vampire King Melvisik's death had reached the ears of every vampire in the world, as well as his heir to the throne. His name was Prince Daydrine, son of Queen Akilah and the late King Melvisik.

The King had had many wives before Queen Akilah, but they had all been wed only for their beauty and not for their minds. So they all were easily killed off by Vampire Hunters. But Queen Akilah had beauty as well as brains, and her son was fortunate to have inherited both. Since the wives before Queen Akilah were quite senseless, their children were not quite bright either and didn't mind that their youngest brother was announced the heir.

Although Queen Akilah and Prince Daydrine were rather proud, there was a catch to their good fortune. The Prince has to find a bride to wed exactly six months after his father's death, or else the throne will be passed to the eldest son who had already acquired a bride.

Queen Akilah urged her son to choose a bride, but the Prince was very picky about who he must wed. The Prince quickly decided it must be a witch. A powerful witch with beauty, intelligence, and talent.

He decided to send a vampire to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to seek a witch with all the qualities. She was to be a transfer student in her seventh year. They sent a letter to the Headmaster Dumbledore, writing of a girl from the American Magic School of Insignia wishing to see the marvelous British school known as Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, surprisingly, having no awareness that he was letting a vampire into the school, agreed to her transfer for the year. Little did he know how big that small mistake will turn out to be….

**A/N: **This was originally an ff posted by Sparrowfan15 on Harrypotter .com. She was unable to continue it and I was asked to do so. It was later deleted for unknown reasons and I decided to repost it here. It may not seem very harry potter yet, but it will get more into it in the next chapter. I'm working on an ff of my own so I am not able to post every week, but I will try my best. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**The Vampire Prince **

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her, I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

**Chapter 1: **Return to Hogwarts

A seventeen-year-old girl stood in front of the wall to 9 ¾ eager to depart for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had beautiful dark red hair, creamy white skin, and startling green eyes that sparkled when she smiled. But she wasn't smiling as her parents gave her a teary goodbye.

"Remember," her dad said in his deep voice, "that we would like you to come to Petunia's wedding next month even though she didn't give you an invitation, okay? She is still your sister although you both deny relation."

She nodded and gave her parents one last hug goodbye before she ran through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4.

Lily Evans took sight of the scarlet steam engine and smiled softly to herself. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to start.

"LILY!"

Lily spun around to see Emily Pine running toward her, her brown curls bouncing. She smiled at her best friend and met her in a warm embrace. "Hey Emily," replied Lily as they pulled apart. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was great! Although I did get a surprise this summer when I heard you are _finally_ going out with James Potter. Oh, the girls are _so _going to envy you this year." Answered Emily with a little shove to Lily.

Lily grinned as she replied to her comment, "Not as much as they are going to envy Ms. Spencer Carlson. Or should I say the future Mrs. Sirius Black. To think, our dear friend is dating _the_ Sirius Black: The Best Looking Gryffindor in our year."

"Oh, Lily," said a falsely pained voice behind her, "I'm hurt. And here was I thinking I was the 'Best Looking Gryffindor In Our Year.'"

Lily froze at the voice and turned around slowly to see a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes framed behind round glasses standing before her with an exaggerated pout on his thin face. She smiled shyly at her boyfriend and opened her mouth to explain only to be interrupted before she began.

"You know either way you'd be wrong," a grin then graced his face as he pulled her into a hug, "because I'm hugging the 'Best Looking Gryffindor In Our Year!'"

Lily heard Emily giggling behind her as she returned his hug, her cheeks now a little rosy.

"Alright, Prongs, now let us get a chance to hug her. Your not the only one who's happy to see her you know."

When Lily and James pulled apart, they turned to see Sirius Black smiling back at them with Remus Lupin standing next to him.

Emily giggled. "But boys," said Emily in a mocking voice "what about your girlfriends? Won't they be angry?"

"Not as long as we're here to watch them."

The group turned around once again, (What's with all this turning?) to see the owner of the voice, Spencer Carlson aka Spence, with Jade Cooly aka JC. The two blonds gave their boyfriends warm smiles.

"Go ahead Lily," urged JC. "Hug them. But if anyone try's anything, we'll know."

Lily laughed as she hugged Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, Lily, you can hug our girlfriends now." Said Sirius.

"But," said James with a smile, "if any of you try anything…."

"…We'll know!" exclaimed the two boys together.

Lily laughed even harder as she hugged the girls.

"If you are all done with your little hugging circle, I suggest we get a compartment before the train leaves without us," suggested Remus.

As they climbed onto the scarlet train, Lily suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I just remembered. I have to go to the Head compartment!" Lily turned in the direction of the front of the train and began to walk when she realized James was still following her. She looked at him strangely and looked past him to Remus. "Are you coming, Remus?"

Remus stared at Lily for a moment before answering, "I'm not Head Boy, Lily."

Lily stared in shock at them all, speechless. "Well, who is then?"

James grin that he had plastered on his face grew even bigger. "I'm Head Boy! Isn't that great!"

Lily still in shock smiled softly and nodded. "Well, I guess we can sit together then."

"All alone," said Sirius suggestively, "where no one can see them…."

"Or what they're doing." Finished Emily.

"Oh, Spence, aren't you jealous?" asked JC playing along.

"Immensely." Answered Spence.

"Let's just hope it'll still be a quite ride!" exclaimed Emily.

Lily blushed at their comments while James just grinned even bigger. (How much bigger can his smile get?) "Oh, But I'm sorry to tell you, Emily. It'll NEVER be a quiet ride with Spence and Sirius around." Stated James.

"Oh, Touché, Mr. Potter! Touché!" exclaimed Sirius with a smile.

"We'll see you at the welcome feast." Said Remus softly. "Now, come on, you guys, let's leave the two love birds alone."

"Oh, and here I thought kind, dear Remus would get them to stop. But he comes and pulls a comment too. Tsk, tsk, Remus! I thought better of you!" exclaimed James.

Remus just returned him with a smile and the group head down the corridor to the end of the train while lily and James went to the front. When they got to the Head compartment, James sat down and gestured to Lily to sit on his lap. She complied and laid her head down on his strong chest as the train finally began to move. What they were unaware of was a pair of dark eyes and pale ears watching their every move and listening to every word they spoke….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride to Hogwarts went smoothly. Lily fell asleep on James' lap and he only woke her up when the trolley came. James seemed to want to get as many treats as possible, but Lily reminded him of the feast, so he only bought a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and slowly munched on them as they reached the station.

When they got off the train they climbed into the horseless carriages that always took 2nd years and up to the castle. Lily and James went in the Head carriage while Sirius, Spence, Emily, Remus and JC went in another. As they climbed out of the carriages a squeaky voice called out to them.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Moony!"

James, Sirius and Remus turned to see a small round boy running toward them.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me on the train?" squeaked Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, uh, sorry Wormtail," apologized Sirius. "But, uh, the girls were complaining so we had to get them on the train as fast we could…you understand."

The girls rolled their eyes as James snickered and Remus shook his head in disapproval.

"OOH! I get it! Yeah! Gotcha!" exclaimed Peter with a wink.

At that the girls had to laugh.

"Well, shall we go in?" asked JC.

"After you, my lady," said Remus bowing.

JC giggled and playing along, strutted inside with Remus following humbly. Sirius smiled and offered his arm to Spence, as did James to Lily. The girls smiled as they took their boys' arms and walked in.

Peter offered his arm to Emily with a hopeful smile, but she said, trying to smile, "Actually, Peter, it's a…um…tradition for me to go in last."

"Oh, well then I'll wait with you," replied Peter.

"No, that's ok. You must be hungry, you go inside to eat, okay?" said Emily.

"Okay…" agreed Peter crestfallen. Peter gazed one moment longer at Emily before walking inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

INSIDE THE GREAT HALL

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Emily?" asked Remus.

"Oh, it's a tradition of hers to come in last. But before the first years, of course." Answered JC.

"Why?"

"Her family has been doing it for years," continued Spence, "A long time ago when the school was started, Emily's ancestor, Reginald Pine, was the very first student to step foot inside Hogwarts. Since they thought it would be rude to always go in first, the Pines decided to start the tradition of going in last. And still do it to this day."

"Wow, that's wicked!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Retelling my family history, I see." Said Emily as she sat down at the table.

"Well, they asked, so I told."

Emily smiled and looked around. "Where's Peter? I told him go ahead and sit down."

James shrugged. "I don't know. Probably got lost." Lily gave him a worried glance. "But uh, I'll go and look for him after the feast! Man, I'm starving! All I had was a couple of beans on the train!"

"So, your woman got you whipped, huh?" asked Sirius snickering.

James glared at him but Lily replied to him, "I could always give YOUR woman lessons."

That made him shut up and everyone else laugh.

"Thanks," James said thankfully.

Lily smiled a 'Your Welcome'.

But while all this laughter was going on, what they didn't know was that Peter was up in the boy's dormitory crying and muttering, "She hates me! I know it! SHE HATES ME!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the feast, everyone said goodnight to Lily and James, as they had to go to the Head dormitory.

Lily and James stood in front of a portrait to the Headroom. When James saw the painting he froze in shock. It was a picture of a stag in the moonlight gazing out over a lake. James could also swear he could see a tall hairy creature (Guessing it's a werewolf) and black dog in the background on the out skirts of a forest. It also seemed there was a small tiny creature sitting on the shaggy dog's shoulder.

"What a beautiful painting. Don't you think so, James?"

James shook off the shock of the coincidence. "Yeah, beautiful…but not as beautiful as you!"

Lily blushed before giving the password. "Prongs"

James stared at Lily with his mouth open. "What is this? Freak James out day?" muttered James.

"What'd you say, James?"

"Nothing"

They walked inside to see a common room decorated in the Gryffindor colors. There was two scarlet coaches in front of the fire and two doors leading off into other rooms. One had HEADGIRL in gold and the other had HEADBOY also in gold on the other. James kissed Lily on the cheek goodnight before going into his room to what it was like in there.

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Thanks. But the thanks for the idea should all go to Sparrowfan15. Hope this is soon. I had to type all her old posts up. It took me a while and I had school to go to!

**Mikaylaco: **I know it wasn't very Harry Potter. I think that's why it got deleted off Harrypotter. com. But the real reason is unknown. This chapter is all Harry Potterish, so enjoy!

**Emmie: **Here's an update

**Froggydanelle: **Nice to know your reading it again!

**A/N: **Sparrowfan15 just posted one more chapter and then I'll take over with the writing. We write a bit different (at least it seems like that to me) so it will take longer for me to post. I want to post at least a decent length chapter with at least ok writing. But I have school and a life (Yeah Right. I wish) so don't expect a post everyday or even every week. But I'll post as much as I can.


	3. Naomi

**The Vampire Prince **

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her, I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

Chapter 2: Naomi 

September flew past quickly without anything-eventful happening. Well Snape had a put a spell on Sirius so that he could not take off a dress that looked a lot like Dorothy's in the "Wizard of Oz". Peter had asked Emily out, but she kindly declined. And James did accidentally turn a poor Hufflepuff girl into beetle when he was aiming for some Slytherins, but besides that nothing worth mentioning.

It was the day before Petunia's wedding and the last day of classes before the weekend. Lily had decided to take James to the wedding along with her even though Petunia hated him almost as much as she hated Lily. Lily had picked out the dress she will wear the Hogsmeade visit before.

As Lily, JC, Spence, and Emily were coming out of Charms, the only class they had together, a girl with blood red hair stepped in front of them.

"Hello," said the girl kindly with clearly an American accent. "I'm Naomi Mange. I transferred here from America. You are Evans, Carlson, Cooly, and Pine, right?" asked the girl, her cerulean blue eyes gazing at the girls in turn.

"Yes." Spence answered smiling. "I'm Spencer, call me Spence, and this is Lily, Emily, and Jade."

"JC," corrected JC. "Its nice to meet you."

"Oh, please. It's an honor to meet you four. I heard you're the smartest girls in your year!" exclaimed Naomi.

"They are," said Emily nodding towards the blushing girls, "but I'm still struggling in Potions and History."

"That's very nice of you though." Thanked Lily.

"I hear you're also quite lucky! I have heard you're all going out with the infamous Marauders? Yes?" questioned Naomi.

"Once again, they are." Said Emily.

"Didn't Peter ask you out last month?" JC asked.

"Yeah, but I just don't like him like that." Replied Emily.

"I don't like him at all, really." Commented Spence, a glare from Lily caused her to explain. "I just have a funny feeling about him. Like…one day he'll betray us."

"I know Peter is a little strange, but don't be silly, Spence! Peter would never betray us." Contradicted Lily.

"I'm not being silly! You have to admit he isn't the bravest or smartest guy you've ever seen and he is easily influenced. Besides, if you care to remember my family has had many Seers, plus I'm the only one in that class who is safely passing in Divination!" exclaimed Spence.

"Well, your family has had many Seers, but that doesn't mean you're one of them. And you have to agree that the Divination professor is a little bit crazy." Alleged JC.

"For your information," Spence said a little annoyed, "I have shown signs of being a…."

"Girls!" exclaimed Emily sharply. They turned to see Emily jutting her head in Naomi's direction. It was clear that Naomi was watching them very much interest.

"Oh, Naomi! I'm so sorry!" apologized Lily. "I'm afraid we forgot you were there…."

"Oh, its alright," said Naomi with a smile still on her flawless face. "Everyone has little quarrels with their friends. It's completely normal."

The girls looked at Naomi with surprise evident on their faces. "Wow. Well, thanks for being so understanding." Replied JC.

"No problem. Oh, Look at the time. You girls better hurry or you'll be late for your next class…." Warned Naomi as she turned and walked away.

Emily glanced at her watch and realized Naomi was right. They only had five minutes!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000

Lily and James left early Saturday mourning. It was still dark out and a mist lay over the grounds. Lily reached for James hand and closed her eyes as they stepped out onto the grounds. James gazed down at Lily and smiled. She looked beautiful in his eyes. Before he knew it, him and Lily stood in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you ready? Petunia is going to freak when I show up at her 'Most Wonderful Day'. She's going to die when she finds out I brought 'That awful Boy' with me. Are sure you want to come?" asked Lily her emerald eyes focused on James.

"I'm sure. If you go, I go. I can't let you face that awful sister of yours by yourself!" said James with a grin.

Lily shook her head and climbed onto the scarlet steam engine, James climbing on after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spence and JC burst into the library looking around frantically, Emily calmly walking in after them. JC spotted Naomi reading a large book in the corner of the library and ran over to her.

"There you are! We have been looking all over for you! What are you doing in the library on a Saturday! Oh, never mind, you are coming with us! You have to meet everybody!" exclaimed JC.

Spence grabbed Naomi's arm as JC grabbed the other. They pulled her out of the Library and dragged her to the Gryffindor common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JC, Spence, and Emily introduced Naomi to their boyfriends and Peter. Through out the day Peter kept asking Emily to go out with him, to the extent that Emily felt uncomfortable. The group talked all day and even did a little studying. In the evening they all went to pick up Lily and James and find out how mad Petunia got with Lily for attending her wedding with no less a WIZARD boyfriend. Lily definitely pushed it with Petunia today. As they went to bed, Spence, JC, Emily, Lily, James, and even Sirius and Remus were happy they knew Naomi….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naomi opened her eyes late in the night and made sure everyone was asleep. Naomi silently opened her trunk and pulled out a black orb. Naomi then spoke softly to the orb, "_Tengo noticias, mi príncipe. No me prohiba su atención_." The mist in the orb began to swirl and a man's face became visible. "My Lord," said Naomi as she bowed her head.

The man nodded to her before getting straight to the point, "Naomia, have you found anyone?"

"Actually, My Lord, I have found three. They are the best in their year. They seem to fit your description."

"Excellent," the man smiled evilly. "We must bring them here, so I may see them and choose the best one."

"If I deliver them to you, My Prince, then will you turn me back into a vampire? I despise being human!"

"Very well." Said the man lazily.

"I know one of their friends, who, with a little persuasion, would be all too happy to help." Added Naomi.

"Good…well, I must leave now. We are beginning the hunt and my imbecile siblings and their stupid brides cannot do anything without Mother and me to guide them. Farewell Naomia."

"Farewell, My Prince Daydrine," said Naomi as she bowed her head again.

"And Naomia?" he said darkly, "Make certain…you do NOT fail!"

With that the orb went blank and Prince Daydrine's face disappeared….

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

**Eimme: **I'm sorry it took so long; I had to write 10 essays for school. I officially never want to hear the word essay again! I can't tell you who is watching them! But you will find out soon, I promise. Emily doesn't like Peter like that, and she had to be the last inside because of her family's tradition. You will find out where the Vampire Prince is later. Thank you for adding me to your favorites list! Also thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list!

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **My parents won't let me die my hair, but I'm going to die it later anyway. I'm glad I'm reposting it to. And thank you. I've never been so appreciated before! LoL. I really liked this story. I wish I knew why it was deleted. I'm out of it some days too. One fic I was reading was describing Sirius and they mentioned Regulas but I didn't catch on until they said Sirius. It is kind of freaky thinking about someone watching them, but that's how it goes. I don't know if Peter is going to become like a stalker. The story writes its self with me. The characters decide what happens not me. (Well I kind of do, a little bit. LoL) I'm sorry for the long update. I had to write 10 essays for one class. Talk about evil teachers! You like Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants? I Love it! I can't wait until June when the movie comes out! Glad your liking it! Thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list!

**Froggydanelle: **Sorry it took so long to update. I had to write 10 essays for school. Here's an Update though! O, and thank you for adding me to your favorites list!

**Caboodle: **Thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list! But I don't think you have reviewed. Please review, I'd like to know what people think. I like to know what you think I can do better and any suggestions you may have.

**Unita Vis Fortior: **Thank you for adding me to your author alert watch list! But I don't think you have reviewed. Please review, I'd like to know what people think. I like to know what you think I can do better and any suggestions you may have.

**Freak in Corner:** Thanks. Here's the update.

**Rachelne:** I'm honored your reading this then!

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the long update. I had 10 essays to write for school and I just didn't have time. Then when I did actually have time to sit down and type I didn't know what to type. I typed what the original author wrote and added a few descriptions here and there. But then I got to the part when Lily and James left for Petunia's wedding. I didn't know if I should write about what happened at the wedding or not since Sparrowfan15 hadn't wrote about it. I planned on writing about the wedding, but since you were all very eager for an update I decided against it so I could update sooner. So I just wrote what she wrote even though it is a short chapter. I wrote the little part about Lily and James getting on the train and Spence, JC, and Emily looking for Naomi. But people give me some credit! The chapter I was going off of Sparrowfan15's was only one page long! The words Naomi says to the orb, is Spanish for "I have news, My Prince. Allow me your attention." I only took Spanish for a year last year, so I found this site that translates English into a lot of languages. What I know of Spanish that is right, but I'm not an expert. If it's wrong please correct me. The next chapter is ALL me! Since I like long chapters and I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen I might not post very soon again sorry!


	4. Early Mornings

**The Vampire Prince **

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her, I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

Chapter 3: Early Mornings 

Light hit Lily's face through the curtains, waking her up from her deep sleep. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, landing on each bed in turn. Noticing her friends were still asleep, she quietly snuck out to take a shower. After she got dressed, she silently closed the door and went down to the common room. Taking a seat by the window so she could look out onto the ground, Lily drifted off in her own thoughts. Lily quickly came back to earth when the portrait to the common room suddenly opened.

Naomi crept into the common room, not noticing she had company. As Naomi turned to climb up the stairs to the dorm, she froze at the site of Lily, but the shock wore off quickly.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing up so early? It's the weekend; you should sleep in. You don't want your grades to drop."

"I should be asking you the same thing. What's that in your hair?" asked Lily curiously.

Naomi reached up and pulled the fuzzy brown feather out of her blonde hair. "Oh, this? I was just at the owlery. I wanted to send it before I forgot. I'll see you later, Lily" Naomi nodded in Lily's direction and climbed up the stairs.

Lily watched her curiously, but quickly forgot about when she felt arms crawl around her waist.

"Hey, flower, whatcha doin' up so early?"

Lily spun around and looked into the hazel eyes she loved. "Hey, James. I just woke up. But what are _you _doing up so early? You guys sleep until dawn."

"Me and Sirius are going down to the pitch, for some early mourning Quidditch practice."

As if on cue, Sirius came bounding down the stairs with a grin on his face. "Hey, there love birds. Can I borrow my friend, Prongs, dear Lily flower? I know you want to go off and snog him, but he promised me some Quidditch." Asked Sirius, the huge grin still plastered on his face.

Lily glared at Sirius before nodding her head. "Take him, Sirius. I can't stand him. Get him away from me." Lily then waved her hand in front of her nose. "His breath isn't that fresh in the mourning if you catch my drift," whispered Lily.

James looked stricken. " But I brushed my teeth!" James then put his hand in front of his face and smelled his breath. Not trusting his decision he turned to Sirius. "Does my breath stink?" James breathed out onto Sirius' face.

"Ay, Prongs! I don't want to smell your breath! Geez, lets just go!"

James kept pestering Sirius about his breath as they crawled out of the portrait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James stumbled into the great hall, pooped after the practice with Sirius. He plopped down next to Lily and grabbed some bacon.

Lily watched her boyfriend grab more food and begin to pile it all on a plate. She was beginning to wonder how it all stayed on one plate when she brought back to reality by a quick kiss from James.

"I know I'm handsome, Sweetie, but take a picture. It will last longer," suggested James, a smile gracing his face.

Lily gave him a shove in the shoulder as the mourning mail flew in.

Lily received a letter thanking her for her and "that boy"'s attendance at Petunia's wedding. Lily smiled unconsciously realizing how hard it must have been for Petunia to write this note before handing the letter over to James for him to read.

A large black owl landed in front of Sirius and from Sirius' facial expression he didn't look too happy about its contents. But No one questioned him.

All the rest of the girls received some type of pink package. Emily leaned over and told her it was an order from a witch weekly magazine and that Lily should join them later tonight to try it out.

Peter grabbed a letter off a small brown owl, read it quickly before shoving it into his pocket.

They all continued with their breakfast and a little while later, Peter got up and excused himself as he shuffled out of the Great Hall.

No one noticed or really cared when Peter left. He was too quiet and a bit strange.

If only they put more effort to work with Peter….

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Coboodle: **I know! Isn't it a cute wee story? I thought so too. I hope it's still cute now that I'm officially writing it. I'll try to look at your story when I get the chance.

**Tsar Kelsey: **lol. I know what you mean. Don't you hate it when it's so obvious to the reader, but the characters are so dumb, to what is actually happening? I'm glad you're so interested. And to your question about will Daydrine die? Mwahaha, that's only for me and maybe the real author to know! You'll just have to wait and see.

**Huneydukesgirl: **lol, I can't put it into words how much I'm glad you like it!

**Lyndalion16: **If this is really Charlie and not some imposter, I'm so glad you found it! And I'm glad you like the improvements! I might need to ask a few more questions to you, if you don't mind.

**Eimme: **I know it sucked! And I bet your march break sucked too! I hope your summer was ok! And I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as you would like! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!

**Freak in Corner: **Glad your "lovin' it"! lol

**Froggydanelle: **I know its major update time, I'm sorry it took so long! I would kill me if I were you! Glad you're a loyal reviewer though.

**Ezilysmused11: **Glad you love it! I like it to be long too. I will try to make it long, at least 5 pages on Microsoft words. This came a bit short though. I was just trying to hurry to put it up for you all. I'm working on another FF as well and those chapters are like 10 pages! But I will try my best to make these longer. And don't worry Nasty Vampire violence will come in ALOT later on.

**J-wolfsshadow-j: **I updated don't cry! But it took a long time I know…: ( . I'm glad it finally let you log in! I'm glad you like the plot. I liked it too.

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **I'm glad you love it. Thanks. And I'm sorry this wasn't ASAP! Hope you were able to wait! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. Did you like the sisterhood movie?

**LaughingManiac: **Thank you for the kind comments. This was as soon as I could, sorry.

**LilyEvansPotter4456: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long!

**DarkLily1223: **I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long.

**A/N: **SOOOOOO Sorry it took so long! Summer is not how I planned it to be!


	5. Trick or Treat

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her; I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

Chapter 4: Trick or Treat

_Mayo su caída de los ojos sobre mí. Permita que tenga su atención. Mi principe del vampire, tengo noticias para usted…_

As a cloud stirred in the black orb, a pale large hand with black finger nails waved it away and a woman's face appeared. A mass of blood red hair could only be seen as she bowed her head.

"My Lord"

"I am beginning to lose patience with you, Naomia. Where are these three witches?"

Blue eyes met his as she raised her head. "The plan is made and ready to operate. Their…friend is willing to help at my signal."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Naomia's eyes shifted from the Prince to glare at something to her right and replied, "This winter break, My Lord. All is ready. You will not have to wait a day more."

Sapphire eyes filled with anger connected to hers. "That is a barely a month before the deadline, Naomia," stated the Prince, his voice filled with malice.

"My apologies, My Lord. These witches have boys who are constantly with them and would immediately notice their absence. Winter Break is the only time they shall be apart and their disappearance will not gather attention."

"Fine. JUST DO NOT FAIL!"

"Yes, My Lord"

The orb went black.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Laughter erupted as Spencer ran away in fear. Lily glared at James and Sirius before running after Spencer. JC giggled and winked at the boys before also going after Spencer. Emily walked up as James and Sirius stopped rolling on the floor from laughter.

"What did you two do?"

James stood up and handed Emily a small rubber spider. Sirius pulled out his wand, and muttered, "Facio Vixi." The spider began to move about in Emily's hand. Emily threw the spider back at James, who caught it one handed without a flinch.

"I can't believe you put a spider on your girlfriend, Sirius! You know she is petrified of spiders!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he stood to his full height. "It's HALLOWEEN, she should be expecting it," he answered with a grin.

Emily shook her head, brown curls flopping. But agreed Spencer should have known such antics would fall upon her, dating a prankster and all. The group was soon joined with Remus and Peter and made their way down to the Great Hall.

When they sat down alongside the other girls, Sirius was met with a glare. As he was about to sit down next to her, Spencer placed her school books in the place next to her. Sirius walked away like a dog with its tail between its legs and sat further up the table. James, Remus, and Peter followed suit after giving a quick kiss on the cheek to their girlfriends. An act that made Emily extremely uncomfortable as Peter looked longingly at her.

As the boys walked away, Emily was greeted with empathetic eyes.

"Why don't you just go on a date with Peter?" inquired Lily.

"Because he is going to betray us! We do not want our innocent little Emily mixing with the enemy!" exclaimed Spencer.

"He is not going to betray us, Spence. Stop saying that. You do not know that," replied Lily with a stern voice.

"Okay, how about Emily gets a boyfriend and then Peter will realize he has no chance," suggested JC.

Quick to change the subject, Emily stated, "So Spence, where was these seer abilities when spiders fell from the sky?" a comment that swiftly stopped the conversation from continuing.

At that moment, Naomi approached the table and sat beside them. "What are you going to wear for Halloween?"

The girls looked at her confused. At the response, she continued, "Well, I've been missing America a lot, and Halloween is very big there. So I was planning a Halloween party in the common room. I was hoping you all would attend."

The girls smiled, and stated they would whip something up and would be glad to attend. A small smile appeared on Naomi's flawless skin and excused her self stating she needed to get everything ready.

Lily took one last glance at her image in the mirror before heading to the common the room. She was immediately greeted by familiar…yet unfamiliar faces.

"And what might you be, Lily Flower?"

Lily gasped in astonishment at the man dressed as Zorro. "Why, I am Queen Elizabeth I, Sirius!"

"Yeah, Seriously, Sirius, it's obvious!" joked James.

"What are you, James?" asked Emily dressed as Shirley Temple.

"I am THE one and only, ROBIN HOOD! And Peter is my Friar Tuck."

"Who?" asked a puzzled Spencer dressed as a cat.

"You know, the monk that follows Robin Hood around," answered James.

JC and Remus arrived a few minutes later dressed as…themselves?

"Oh, come on, Remus, you could have at least tried!" complained Sirius.

"We did!" defended JC. "I'm a witch and he's a wizard!" she exclaimed with a wink.

The girls giggled, but the boys continued to be annoyed with Remus.

Naomi approached them as the party was at its most active.

"May we ask who you are, Naomi?"

"I am Countess Elizabeth Báthory"

Sirius glanced at Lily as to ask for a biography of who the countess was, but Naomi interrupted before Lily could explain.

"Ah, I see you have come as a Queen, Lily? Interesting choice…."

"And JC, a witch? Yes, you came as yourself. You must be very confident with your talent."

"A cat, Spence? Known for intelligence and independence."

"And of course you are all beautiful"


	6. Today

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her; I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

Chapter 6: Today

The grounds surrounding Hogwarts were covered in fresh fallen snow, covering any sign of students trampling through the day before. The snow sparkled under the sunlight as if it were diamonds. The grounds were silent except…if footsteps walk along the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?

An owl flew from the foot of the forest to the school's owlery where someone stood waiting. They quickly retrieved the note attached to the owl.

_Today. _

They crumbled the parchment and stuffed it into their pocket before darting out of the tower.

A shadow stood at the edge of the forest watching their reaction.

The slim figure could be seen walking toward the castle…if anyone was watching. The wind blew down the figure's hood, revealing long dark purple hair, but was quickly hidden again. The figure proceeded to the bushes by the entrance of the castle. Sat, and waited.

Lily woke to a chilling breeze entering her window. She grudgingly opened her emerald eyes and got up. She turned her attention to the window the cause of her wake. The grounds looked like a scene of a winter painting and she smiled at the sight.

She glanced at her trunk, she packed the night before. Today, everyone would be returning home for Christmas. She wasn't sure if she was excited to see her parents or distraught at the thought of not seeing James for a few weeks. She would deeply miss her friends and decided at that moment to write them everyday.

She climbed out of bed and pulled on the sweater James had given her the night before as a Christmas present; a sweater that happened to be the exact shade of green as her eyes. Everyone thought it was tacky, but she loved it because he had given it to her.

She crossed the Head common room to knock on James' door. Once she heard movement behind the pine door she headed down to the great hall to say goodbye to everyone else.

JC, Spencer, and Emily were already packed and enjoying their last breakfast before heading home. Lily sat down next to them and joined their chat about their plans for Christmas.

After a while James came bounding down the stairs with Sirius, Remus and Peter following behind.

They all finished their breakfast as they all began to leave one by one.

Sirius was first, he kissed Spencer passionately far past the appropriate length of time at which time Lily 'coughed' which they obliged by pulling away. Sirius turned and gave a bear hug to James and Remus. He gave a pat on the back to Peter before stealing one last quick peck from Spencer.

"We are definitely going to make up for this absence from each other when we get back."

And with that, he waved goodbye as he walked outside.

Peter was next. Lily gave a quick hug and everyone followed her example. He mumbled a quick goodbye and Happy Christmas before shuffling out the castle.

Remus held his girlfriend tight before letting her go.

"Feel better, Remus. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

JC gave him a peck on the cheek before also heading out, her blond hair swaying as she jogged away.

…"_Stupefy"…_

Emily linked her arm with Remus and smiled up at him.

"Its okay, Remus, I'll take care of you," replied Emily with a smile.

They had made a deal to travel with each other. So, after saying their farewells, they walked off together.

Spencer left next. She kissed Lily and James on the cheek and sent a wink in their direction.

"Don't take advantage of this alone time, now you two. Christmas vacation will finish up quick."

And she twirled and proceeded to the exit.

…"_Stupefy"….._

When he could no longer see Spencer, James faced Lily and held her hands.

"Lily Evans, I am so glad you finally opened up to me and I hope our relationship continues to grow. I have loved you since the third year and I will never stop. I would do ANYTHING for you, Lily. I just need you in my life."

Lily blushed at the statement and just answered simply, "I love you, too."

Lily buried her face into James chest as he held her for what felt like hours. When they pulled apart their eyes never let go. She stared into his hazel eyes wishing she could stay lost in them forever.

He grabbed her hand and guided her to the grounds.

"Lily!"

Lily spotted Naomi standing by the bushes near the entrance of the castle. She told James to go on ahead and she'll write him later and went to meet Naomi.

"There you are! I thought I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye!"

Naomi just smiled a small delicate smile before asking, "Do you think everyone should go after everything they want?"

"Of course! Never put your dreams on hold! Grab it immediately! Don't wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you. I will."

…_.."Stupefy"….._

"Today."


	7. Black

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15. These first few chapters are written by her; I just changed a few things and made them a bit longer.

Chapter 6: Black

"Why are you here?"

"You actually thought Prince Daydrine believed you can handle this by yourself?"

"Well…She's awake!"

…"_Stupefy"….._

… _Hazel eyes faded to black…_

__

"Who is he?"

"He was helping me"

"Get rid of him"

"No! He has to keep up with their letters from their boyfriends, or they will become suspicious"

"They're awake again!"

…_Stupefy…._

…_Hazel eyes faded to black…_

"Where are we?"

Lily woke to a pounding in her head. She squinted into the darkness, trying to make sense of the shapes.

"Spence? JC?"

Two blondes crawled toward her, and she noticed chains on their ankles. She glanced down at herself and realized the cold metal was also around her ankle.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked a concerned JC as she looked Lily over for signs of an injury.

"I am fine, I think. What about the both of you?"

"We are okay. We were just trying to figure out what is going on."

A rush of memories came flooding back to Lily and she quickly told her friends about the choppy conversation she was able to catch. A conversation, none of them could completely understand.

"Who is Prince Day-Drain? And who is doing this to us? And Why?" quizzed JC.

Spence sat in deep concentration before answering, "I feel we may know our attackers. But I do not understand why I keep seeing wedding bells"

"Spence, no offense to your 'sight powers' but this does not seem like the kind of situation that deals with weddings!"

Lily hugged her knees to her chest and whispered, "I wish James was here."

JC and Spence exchanged sympathetic glances and wrapped their arms around Lily. "We wish Sirius and Remus were here, too."

Metal scraped stone as light rushed into their prison. Heels echoed through the room as the intruders came closer.

"Too bad you are far from them and they are not missing you in the slightest," sneered a velvet like voice.

"It is okay. You won't be missing them for very long" added a second familiar voice.

…_Crucio…_

…_Hazel eyes faded to black…_


	8. Veronica

"CRUCIO!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Nothing like a good crucio to wake you up in the morning!"

Emerald eyes opened slowly and glared at the woman in front of them.

"Oh, come now, Lily, you do not agree? Why, I believe you are wide awake now!"

Lily spit out the blood in her mouth. She raised her hand to cast a spell only to realize her hand was empty. She searched her pockets to no luck.

The mystery woman flipped her long purple hair and mocked, "Now, now, Lily. You really think I would not take away your wand? Do not worry, you will get it back soon enough."

"How are you casting spells without a wand?"

Her rosy lips smirked as her bright green eyes glanced at a stone building over her shoulder. "Are you always such a worry-wart, Lily? Enough of this chit-chat."

"You will regret this. James will come looking for me."

The woman smiled and replied, "Good. Think of him"

"Crucio!"

_...Hazel eyes faded to black..._

"Obliviate"

* * *

"Lily. Lily, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine JC. What about you? And Spence?"

Spencer comes out of the shadows, "We're fine."

JC usually lighthearted eyes were grim as she stated, "Lily, Naomi is a part of this. We saw her when we were getting tortured."

Spencer shook her head, her platinum blond hair dirty and tangled. "I knew something was not right about her…."

"That doesn't matter now. We need to figure out how to get out of here. Do you know what they want with us? Are they Deatheaters?"

"We don't know. Naomi would not tell us."

"It's not nice to speak about someone behind their back." Naomi opened the door to their cell and looked them over.

"I can't believe we trusted you, Naomi! We were your friends, why would you do this?" Lily asked in desperation.

"Sirius, James and Remus will come for us!" Spencer declared.

Naomi's blue eyes looked at the stone floor before looking Spencer dead in the eye, "You have been missing for a week, yet here you are. No boyfriends in sight."

"That can't be true! We only left Hogwarts yesterday!" shrieked a shocked Lily.

"Well it is." Naomi looked toward the door and nodded her head.

"CRUCIO!" "CRUCIO!" "CRUCIO!"

…_Hazel eyes faded to black…_

"Obliviate" "Obliviate" "Obliviate"

Naomi knelt down and whispered in their ears.

* * *

The girls woke up to moonlight shining through a window. They realized they were on soft, large beds with silk pillows.

"Spence, your hair!"

"Woah, woah, woah! How did I get clean? I'm going to kill that pervert!"

"It's not just you. We all are. Where are we now?" quizzed Lily.

"Look at our clothes!"

Lily had a long black gown that flared out from the waist and reflected the moonlight as she walked around the room. Spence had a rich red gown the hugged her body. JC wore a storm blue baby doll dress that stopped at her knees.

The large oak door to their room opened and a figure of a woman entered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Veronica. But more importantly, you are no longer Lily, Spencer, or Jade."

Spencer stood up and headed straight toward the woman. "What are you talking about, you crazy, one eye, one horn, flying purple death eater…"

A flash from the doorway hit Spencer in the shoulder. "Spence!" Spells quickly knocked out Lily and JC.

_...Blue eyes faded to black..._

A short shadow came stumbling in.

"Obliviate" "Obliviate" "Obliviate"

Veronica strolled over to their limp bodies and whispered in their ears.

"Diana"

"Audra"

"Hera"


	9. Letters & Desires

_Dear (__Pron-) __James, [A/N: Pron- is suppose to have a line through it, like it's crossed out. Some reason it doesn't]_

_I really miss you, too. I bet you are having a great vacation with Sirius. Why did he leave his parents' home?_

_I have been reading my assigned books, have you? _

_I got to go now. I love you._

_Lilly_

* * *

James folded up the letter and shoved it back into his pocket. At that moment Sirius came bounding in the room and slapped James on the back.

"What's up, mate?"

"Nothing, just a letter from Lily."

"Oh, yeah? Me, too." With a wink, he quickly added "from Spence of course."

"They have been sending their letters about the same time since we left school."

"They're probably together…but didn't want to tell us…they're secret lovers!"

James laughed to the point he grabbed his sides.

"Okay! I wasn't that funny."

"Sorry. I just pictured Lily checking Spencer out, definitely would never happen. If anyone, you know Lily would be with Emily or JC."

"And why would Lily 'definitely never' get with Spence? You saying your girlfriend is too good for my girlfriend? What makes Emily and JC so great? Spencer is just as intelligent as Lily!"

"Well, Emily is Lily's best friend and JC is talented. Obviously, Lily has a thing for people with talent look at her taste in men, a hem, me."

"Oooooh, is that what she sees? I always thought you finally made a love potion or some illusion charm where she thinks she's dating someone else."

As Sirius turned to walk out of the room, James placed his foot out and tripped him. Before Sirius could take out his wand and seek revenge, James had ropes fly from his wand and wrap around Sirius.

"But really, Padfoot, I think something is up. Lily spelt her name wrong. It's strange. All of her letters have been strange."

"Don't worry about it, Prongs. They're women. We'll never understand them. Now, untie me and we can get even with a quick Quidditch match, alright?"

* * *

"Veronica, dinner is served."

Veronica turned around to see Naomia at the door. Veronica quickly returned her attention to her current task and finished pinning up her hair. Her skin was as white as snow and glistened from the light of the moon shining through the window. She felt Naomia starring at her and turned around.

"I know you want to be one of us, Naomia, but you mustn't stare. It's inappropriate."

Naomia shook herself out of her trance and bowed to Veronica. "I'm sorry, it is just what I have always wanted."

"It's fine and you do not have to bow to me, only the head family although you should start with the witches. One of them will be the new Queen."

"Of course."

"Where is that boy who helped you?"

Naomia retreated to the hall before returning with a short, nervous boy.

"What is your name again?"

"P- P- Peter."

"Peter. What do you want after you are done with the tasks we give you?"

"N- Naomi, I mean, Naomia, promised Emily will love me."

"Love? You want love?" Veronica smirked and tilted her head to the side slightly. "We can give you money, gold, power, but you want love? Well, it's your choice. I will speak to Prince Daydrine about your, 'payment'."

"Th- Th- Thank you."

"Now, don't you have letters to write or something? Leave me."

Peter scampered out of the bedroom and scurried down the hall. Veronica and Naomia left the bedroom as well. As they walked toward the dining room, they met the girls standing outside.

"Aw, Diana, Audra, and Hera, so glad you can finally join us."

"It's our pleasure to do so."

"Are you ready to finally meet the Prince?"

* * *

**A/N: **First, I want to thank everyone that has stuck around through the YEARS! SORRY! Even when I had a what, 4 year hiatus?, when I would receive a review in my e-mail, it made me think about the story again, thus guilty. I have always meant to get back around to finish it. Obviously, I meant to do that last summer, but I moved. Then I told myself at winter break. Then I moved. So, thus it got pushed back until this summer (and after summer school!). I posted Chapter 8 the night of my last day of summer school. But It bugs me at the back of my head knowing this isn't finished. Trust me, I know how horrible I am. I wish the stories I was reading back when I started this were finished. I am determined to push this story out this summer! (Before school! lol) I want to get this done, so I can focus on the original stories I MADE UP lol.

Second, Sorry for the rough last few chapters. I am just typing when it comes into my head and sending it in to finish. Thus short chapters! (But hopefully quicker updates? *cross fingers*) I might go back and clean them up, make them less confusing.

Third, to clear some things up: The _Stupifys_ and "Obliviates" were not coming from Veronica or Naomi since one is a vampire and the other is human. By reading this chapter you should figure out the spells were cast by Peter. I was just trying to make the last chapter confusing/mystery type feel. But I guess I failed. I only succeed in confusing my readers lol. And the _Eyes fading to black _are what Lily sees before blacking out.

THANKS! Hope you like it :)


	10. Deja vu?

Diana, Audra, and Hera sat patiently at a long, antique table topped with ancient candelabras. A pale man entered the room and sat at the head of the table. His black fingernails thrummed the table as he glanced over the three witches.

"You may leave me, Veronica."

Veronica bowed to the Prince as she exited the dining hall.

Prince Daydrine brushed his coal black hair back with his long fingers before turning to the blonde to his left.

"Audra, I heard it took them many moons and suns to finally make you and your friends realize the opportunity you have here."

Audra smirked and replied, "If that's what you call it"

Prince Daydrine raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow before turning to the girl next to Audra, "Well…Diana is it?"

The second blonde raised her head to look at the Prince's blue sapphire eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you know who Jade is?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot recall. Should I know her?"

"Yes and no. She is…your past." Prince Daydrine turned to the first blonde and stated "As Spencer is yours."

The two blondes look to each other with a flicker of confusion before returning their attention to the Vampire.

Prince Daydrine eyes finally fell upon the red-head to his right. "And how about you, Hera? Know a Lily?"

"I know of the flower, if that is what you are referring to."

Prince Daydrine chuckled deep in his throat before waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I wish to get to know each of you personally. My objective is to choose one of you as my Queen—"

Audra's eyes narrowed as she interrupted the Prince, "Why would we want to be your Queen?"

The Prince leaned back into his chair and stared at her a moment before replying. "So, you are not fully there yet…very well. I guess I must take a more…well, different approach."

Hera continued to stare at the Prince's eyes throughout the conversation. Finally she asked, "Why us?"

"All in good time, Hera. For now, let's eat."

* * *

Hera stared out her window and followed the moonlight dance on a lake. She was concentrating on the fuzzy feeling she was getting. The lake is familiar, but not. She could not grasp what exactly though.

The sun had set many hours ago which was around the time the three girls were roused to begin their schedule. Veronica had them keep to the schedule without fail.

They were to be awakened after sunset and quickly dressed. They would have a breakfast feast together including Naomia and Veronica. After breakfast they were sent to training. They would be put through hunting and battle situations. Next, they would have education ranging from academia to proper etiquette.

Every night the three girls will have dinner with Prince Daydrine. After dinner, one would remain with the Prince. The first night, Audra stayed. Yesterday, Diana. Tonight, was Hera's turn.

Hera has a fascination with Prince Daydrine's eyes. Like the lake, there is something familiar, yet wrong. Like it is the wrong color? But it cannot be since his eyes have always been blue.

Hera was not scared or concerned about her night with the Prince. Audra and Diana returned from their nights with Prince Daydrine and they said nothing occurred but conversation. They would not tell her much about what they discussed. Diana and Audra only mentioned he discussed their abilities and how they felt.

As Hera watched the lake, she tried to think of her past. The first night, Prince Daydrine mentioned a Lily was part of her past. But she could not figure out what a flower has to do with her. Or the stone, Jade for Diana, or a Spencer for Audra. So, Hera watched the lake trying to focus on the image of a Lily. But nothing would happen. She only remembered the night she met Prince Daydrine with any clarity.

Sometimes she can picture Audra and Diana smiling with another girl. But she cannot recall who the other girl is. Maybe she is Spencer? But the image is fuzzy and only lasts for a second.

Hera turns her attention back to tying her knee-high combat boots. She fastens her belt to her waist before securing her wand. She ties her hair back into a high ponytail before walking out the room to start her battle strategy course.

**A/N: Review and the next chapter will come!**


	11. Getting Ready

**A/N: Sorry, so short and taking longer than expected. I had accidentally deleted the first version and then I got busy with school. Thought I'd at least do a quick update. **

The scent of roses filled her nostrils as she sank deeper into the warm water. Hera closed her eyes as she cupped the bubbles from her bath in her hands. She attempted to touch each bubble, but they always popped, as they always do.

After a while she gave up her challenge and climbed out of the gold tub. She wrapped herself in a fluffy black towel and proceeded to dry herself. Once dry, she put on her silver bathrobe and strolled to the closet. A single dress hung in the closet, a direct command from Veronica about what she should wear. Hera did not question the choice and slipped the gown on.

Hera sat on a stool that faced a mirror and placed her hands on the table where her makeup was laid out. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and stared into her green eyes. After a moment, she began the process of beautifying herself for Prince Daydrine. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick, blush.

Veronica wore heavy dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick to emphasize her pearly white skin. Naomia also wore her make up in a similar fashion, but she put a lot of white powder on her face to mimic Veronica's and Prince Daydrine's white skin.

Hera felt not need to copy their extreme style, so she minimized it. She placed a navy blue eye shadow on her eye lids in a subtle smokey eye fashion. She used a warm pink lipstick on her lips and a soft pink blush on her cheeks.

Hera combed her hair before pinning it up in a round, neat bun.

She placed the silver heels on her feet before glancing at herself in a full length mirror. The dress Veronica chose went all the way to the ground and was tight around her waist. The sleeves were loose and ended a few inches above her elbow. It was a rich, navy blue, the color of the night sky in the presence of a full moon.

After one last look at herself, she walked out the room to meet with Prince Daydrine.

**Tawnyangel:** Thank you :) . I'm sorry this isn't long enough and soon enough.

**Quinnatthediscoo:** Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I'm glad you're happy I am again :)

**PS: Would you all prefer short updates/more likely sooner or wait for longer ones?**


	12. The Prince's Chamber

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15.

Chapter 11: The Prince's Chamber

The conversation is the same. Dinner is the same. But tonight is different. Tonight, Hera would spend the night with the Prince. Hera ate her meal in silence as Audra carried the conversation. The Prince listened attentively and nods, occasionally asking a question.

"Hera?"

Hera glanced up and met Prince Daydrine's cobalt eyes. Prince Daydrine extended his pearl white hand out which Hera quickly filled with hers. The Prince smiled at her and Hera felt a stir of emotion within her. To Hera, the Prince's eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

Prince Daydrine wished the other two women goodnight before returning his attention to Hera. Hera laced her arm around his and allowed him to lead her through the castle. They stopped in front of two large oak doors guarded by two guards. The Prince nodded at one who proceeded to open the doors. Hera's eyes looked over the Prince's Chamber.

The floor was covered with a white fur rug. Silver goblets sat on a deep red stained wooden stand. Prince Daydrine glided to the stand poured red wine, extending a goblet to Hera. Hera took the cup and began to sip the contents inside.

"Would you like to sit?"

Hera turned to the blood red sofa and nodded her agreement. As she took her seat, she adjusted her gown. It had begun to feel uncomfortable after a few hours. The Prince noticed this and offered her to change in the adjoining room. Hera was unsure of what she should do. She had a feeling this might lead to something she did not know if she wanted or not. Prince Daydrine caught her hesitation and assured her nothing would happen tonight.

Hera smiled slightly before standing and heading into the other room. It was not a real room. It was a closet filled with different clothes—all for women. Hera lifted her right eye brow. Perhaps he does this often? Hera searched through the clothing when she came across an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It was soft and loose, so it was very comfortable. She threw it on and changed her heels for soft flats. She released her hair from the constraints and shook it. She did one last look over before heading back out into the main room where Prince Daydrine remained sitting on the sofa.

Hera entered the room slowly and quietly. She wanted to watch Prince Daydrine. The Prince stared into the fire across from the sofa. The light flickered in the reflection of his deep blue eyes. His snow white hands were folded in his lap, holding something. He heard her approach and smiled as he turned to face her.

"A Lily for my flower."

Hera froze. There was a feeling of familiarity—déjà vu. She looked from the flower to the Prince. She expected to see hazel, but they were blue. As they have always been. Yet something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"Thank you. Will you ever tell me why you associate me with this specific flower?"

Prince Daydrine chuckled before responding, "In good time. Please, sit. Let us talk."

The room felt cold. The castle was made of stone and it was deep into the night during winter. Lily sat on the sofa where it was closest to the fire. The Prince draped a fur blanket over her shoulders before taking his place at the other end of the sofa.

"You looked lovely tonight, Hera."

"Thank you. I cannot take all the credit since Veronica chose the gown."

"But it was you who made it beautiful."

Hera blushed, but remembered her real questions she wanted to discuss with the Prince on her night.

"Why us?"

"Beauty, Intelligence, and talent," the prince said calmly while staring at Hera directly in the eyes.

Hera turned to the window and the moon. His gaze was too intense for her.

"What do you want with us?"

"I am looking for my Queen."

Hera became vexed at the assumption, "So we are supposed to just be okay with that because you're royalty? Or are we supposed to have fallen madly in love with you because of your looks?"

Prince Daydrine smirked at her last comment before responding, "I was hoping you all were growing to care for me, as I am with all of you…"

Hera looked back at the Prince as he finished, " … well with one of you in particular."

Hera felt her cheeks reddening and glanced down at her glass of wine.

The Prince looked at her a moment longer before getting up and moving toward the large window. He leaned against the wall and gazed up upon the moon. Hera looked at the Prince. He always seemed calmed and in control, but his face. His face had some signs of concern she had never noticed before. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the Prince's deep sultry voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tomorrow night is a new moon. I will choose my Queen." He stood to his full height and faced Hera.

"I hope you will accept my proposal."


	13. Rings and Doubts

**The Vampire Prince**

Original story and plot by: Sparrowfan15 Continued and changed a bit by: B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and all those people. The main plot and original story belongs to Sparrowfan15.

Hera placed her hand within Prince Daydrine's as he slid a silver ring onto her left ring finger. The ring had a deep ocean blue stone on it that sparked in the light.

Audra and Diana stood behind her as the ceremony came to a close. An engagement ceremony, a promise to be married.

Prince Daydrine placed a soft kiss upon Hera's hand and bid her good-bye. It was vampire custom to become engaged under a new moon. But the wedding would not take place until the next full moon.

Veronica turned to Hera and bowed before following the Prince. Naomia curtsied and left the girls alone, as well.

The girls walked in silence back to their wing of the castle. Upon the closure of their large door, Diana and Audra pounced on Hera.

Audra held Hera's shoulders and shoved her into a chair. "Hera, something isn't right. I can't explain it, but I feel like this is not supposed to happen."

Diana stood next to Audra, but had a conflicted emotion written across her face. She turned her concerned eyes to Hera. "Do you love Prince Daydrine?"

Hera looked between her two friends and down at the beautiful ring. "I believe so."

Diana and Audra exchanged looks. Hera caught the exchange and demanded an explanation.

"Go ahead, Audra, tell her what you've been seeing."

Audra released a deep sigh before explaining. "I've been dreaming strange things recently. I have seen a big black dog, a stag, a rat, and a werewolf. I had the feeling that I knew them once."

Hera laughed, "I shouldn't marry Daydrine because of a few animals in your dreams? Both of you are just jealous."

Diana shook her head vigorously, "No, no, that's not true, Hera."

Hera pushed past her friends and walked to her room. Before she shut the door she called out, "As my friends, you should be happy for me. Or maybe we should rethink our friendships. How do we know we were even friends?!"

The door shut with a bang and click.


End file.
